Lessons of the Heart
by FireboltPheonix
Summary: When Hermiones around him, his walls, one by one slowly crumble. But he too discovers secrets she's guarded for the past five years. Can they lern the lessons of each others hearts beofre it's too late? Sixth yr in Hogwarts. HHr, RWLL, lots of DM.
1. 3 ways to murder your Steak & Kidney pie

**Three ways to murder your steak and kidney pie**

A/N: Basically, it's a Hermione/Harry. I've never done one of these, well I have, sortof, but it's a very complicated story that involves Hermione, Harry, Malfoy and Seamus! But this is my first H/Hr! Plus other couples aswell!

Wish me luck. . .

DISCLAIMER: J.K Rowling owns it all.

* * *

**H**ermione was sitting next to Dean Thomas, who for the past two years had been her partner in Ancient Runes. But this year the class seemed slightly larger and she couldn't put her finger on why. 

"Okay everybody. Since the number of people taking up Ancient Runes is at an all time low, we won't let that hold us back. But the Headmaster has come up with the fantastic idea, of forming one half of a class than to have two, quarters of a class. So we have increased our number by six. Which brings our total number in sixth year taking Ancient Runes and now in this class, to thirteen" Professor Wood (no relation to Oliver Wood) announced to her class. "For this year, I shall assign you new partners. Don't be like that" She encouraged as the class sighed, "This is a new learning curve, as each of you is very talented I would like to mix those talents. Okay Dean you're with Padma. Ernie you're with…" Professor Wood scanned her role for a student's name, "Sophie. Hermione, you're with Willow…"

Hermione waved goodbye to Dean as he gathered his books and left his place, which was shortly taken by Willow.

She was pretty; Hermione noted that she had dark brown hair that came to be around three inches below her shoulder. Her hair had several different tones to it. She was had a light, golden tan, though her face was slightly paler than the rest of her. She had dark blue eyes that glittered in the sunlight. She was around 5'5 and in Ravenclaw.

"Hi, I'm Hermione"

"I'm Willow" She smiled warmly at Hermione as she set up her books, quill and ink. Both girls then turned their attention back to their Professor.

"…finally, Draco, you can join Willow and Hermione. You'll be out trio!"

Both girls stopped short of screaming at their teacher. Together, they silently hoped that there was another Draco, who was in Hogwarts and that had platinum blonde hair, grey eyes and a trademark smirk. Sadly, they discovered there was no such thing, as Draco Malfoy stalked huffily towards their table. He dropped his books on it with a thud and pulled up a stool.

"Right, now that that's sorted, please do the revision exercises on page five so as to refresh you're memories! I'll give you fifteen minutes"

Hermione tried to focus but couldn't, not when Malfoy was to be heard muttering 'Filthy little Mudblood' savagely under his breath for the entire class.

After what felt like forever the bell rang, signalling lunch. Willow and Hermione left class together. They both ranted about how awful it was to have Malfoy as their partner. As they entered the Great Hall, Willow bade goodbye to Hermione as she departed for the Ravenclaw table. Hermione then continued on to the Gryffindor table, where she sat opposite Harry and Ron, who had just had a free period.

"Ugh!" Was all Hermione said, as she stabbed her steak and kidney pie so hard that the fork bent. She did this several times before her either of her friends spoke.

"Er, Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked staring at the now mangled food on her plate.

"No. Why should I be?" Hermione snapped.

"Er, well, because you've just had Ancient Ruins, your favourite class, and now you're murdering your food" Ron stated awkwardly.

"Well, Ronald, I'd like to see what kind of mood you'd be in if you'd just been assigned Malfoy as your partner" She growled.

Harry blinked as there was a shattering noise and Hermione looked at Ron, he had been holding a glass and it was now, well, shattered and he was covered in pumpkin juice.

"Did the Ferret do or say anything to you Mione?" he said, his eyes focused on Malfoy, who was sitting at the Slytherin table.

"No" Hermione decided that telling him she'd been repeatedly called a Mudblood throughout the class would not calm Ron down, and that's definitely what he needed to be, "But it's not so bad, at least I have Willow to restrain me form murdering him"

"Who's Willow?" Harry asked.

"She's in our year, in Ravenclaw, she's really nice"

After ten minutes Hermione decided she couldn't eat as she was so annoyed about the whole Malfoy fiasco, so she got up and left for the library.

- - -

At dinner Hermione was subdued, they'd just had a double Potions and then History of Magic. She took some steak and kidney pie, as she'd had none for lunch. Looking up she saw Ginny and waved. Then she caught a glimpse of Malfoy, he was, unsurprisingly impersonating Hermione, when she had fallen off her bench in Potions, thanks to Ron.

"Mione, sorry about what happened in Potions" Ron said, after a nudge from Harry.

"It's okay Ron. I overreacted; I was still fuming over the whole Malfoy thing"

They continued eating in silence until Hermione noticed Malfoy impersonating her . . . again. She then channelled all her energy into cutting up her steak and kidney pie. She would've continued if for the fact that Harry had pointed out it was now puréed steak and kidney pie. Sighing, she took another slice.

"So, I think I'm gonna ask Luna to go to out with me" Ron announced. Hermione shrieked and accidentally flung the plate of steak and kidney pie at the wall, a loud SPLAT, could be heard. Harry had choked on his pumpkin juice. Gasping for air he managed to reply.

"WHAT? You…Luna…out?"

Ron looked bewildered.

"I've been planning it for ages now. Did I not mention it before?"

"No!" Hermione cried.

"Well, why are you two reacting like this? I mean Luna's great!"

"Yeah, she is, but you two are well, opposites" Hermine pointed out.

"Actually, they're not. I mean, well, you're both funny, and, Er…you're funny…you like to laugh, she gets, uh, laughed at, and…um…well, you both have, eh, owls" Harry finished lamely.

Hermione giggled at his attempt of showing that Ron and Luna, are well, not opposites.

"If you two don't support me then, be that way, she's something special and I will not have you mess it up" Ron got up and left the Great Hall. His movements were followed by an open mouthed Hermione and a wide-eyed Harry.

"I, think we should leave him simmer. We don't want him to blow up at us" Hermione pointed out as Harry had made to follow his best friend. He nodded and sank back onto the bench.

"How much homework have you gotten so far today?" Hermione inquired as she resigned herself to the fact that she would never again eat steak and kidney pie, so instead, had some mushroom soup and brown bread.

"Tonnes, Snapes five foot essay on Dragon blood is just ridiculous. Then the six chapters Binns set us for tomorrow and I still didn't get around to doing my Transfiguration"

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"How about you?" Harry asked.

"The same except for Ancient Runes, we, as in myself, Willow and Ferret, have to do our homework for Friday together, its part of being partners. So, if I don't return from the library tomorrow night, you know who to blame" Hermione said in a false mysterious voice.

Harry smiled at her attempt at humour given the current mood she was in.

"I'll be sure, to go after him, if anything happens" His tone was light and full of mirth, but his emerald eyes were deadly serious.

"Harry, I was joking-"

"I wasn't" A few minutes of silence passed as Hermione finished her soup, Harry watched her.

"Come on, let's go" Hermione said once she'd scraped her bowl clean with her spoon. She swung her bag over her shoulder and headed towards the doors, Harry followed suit. Ten minutes later, Hermione was sitting in one of the squashy armchairs infront of the fire, Harry was opposite her and they were doing their Potions homework. Hermione of course was helping Harry. She liked aiding Harry better than Ron. Harry at least attempted his work, by looking stuff up checking spellings but, he muddled up a few facts, overall though he was the better out of the two boys at doing homework.

Suddenly, disturbing their comfortable peace was a bewitched Frisbee. It whacked Hermione on the top of her head and then zoomed around and around Harrys until he felt like getting sick he shut his eyes, then the Frisbee disappeared and Harry heard a familiar voice.

"Sorry Harry, Hermione, I must of overdone the spell"

"It's okay Colin"

Harry finally managed to open his eyes after five minutes. The Common room was empty. He stood up but fell back down again, unable to keep his balance. Harry looked around the room, his eyes landed on Hermione, who had lapsed into a fit of giggles following Harrys dizziness.

"Think that's funny? Huh? Do ya? Do ya?" He had managed to stand, and stay standing and go over to Hermione he began poking her arm and stomach with each question.

"OW! You poked me!" Hermione looked from her arm, to Harry, who, despite everything with Voldemort, was laughing and smiling, Hermione hadn't seen him like this in ages, since before Voldemort returned and she'd missed him being this way. Plus, she was not about to be beaten in a poking match, she couldn't live with herself if she was!

And so began the most entertaining poking match Gryffindor had ever seen. Ten minutes later it was still going, Hermione, wouldn't back down, neither wanted to lose. Harry, in a last ditch attempt, wrapped his arms around his best friend and swung her onto the fluffy rug on the floor. What he hadn't realised was that she had anticipated this and had not let go of him. So now the, Gryffindor Quidditch captain and Prefect were lying side by side on the rug, laughing so much that tears were streaming down their faces.

"That, was so funny…your face!" Hermione gasped amidst her laughing.

"Yeah, you should've seen yours when I first thew you onto this rug, you were like 'Merlin!'" Harry opened his mouth to say more but couldn't as Hermione had pulled a stupid face and he had another fit of laughter.

"Come on, its late, we should be in bed" She said, sobering up a bit.

Hermione slowly, pulled herself up, still grinning, her eyes shining. Then she offered a hand to Harry. He took it and tugged her hand as though he would pull her down again, but instead let her pull him up.

Hermione stuffed her books in her bag and headed towards the girls staircase. Harry had been doing the same, his bag was on his shoulder, but he ran over and poked Hermione, saying, "POKE!", as he did so. He then ran back to his staircase and ran up it, when he reached the top he stuck out his tongue and then entered his dormitory.

Hermione laughed to herself at his childlessness and then entered her dormitory and fell onto her bed, fully clothed, a smile on her face as she drifted into to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Please just let me know what you think. Are any of them a bit out of character? I tried to just, redo their sixth year! Snape is Potions teacher, and they've a new DADA teacher we'll meet soon. Tell me if it's a rotten story and you think should delete it, I'd just like feedback. Reviews make the rain seem a little less depressing you know! By the way, sorry its so short! The chapters will lengthen its just at the start, you wan to just test the waters a bit! 

Love, **Firebolt**Pheonix.

X x O x X x O x X x O x X x O x X

P.S – _REVIEW_


	2. Luchtime Rendezvous & a golden Malfoy!

**Lunchtime Rendezvous and a golden Malfoy**

**A/N: **OMG, such a major delay, I'm so sorry. Other stories kind of took over. I apologise, I'd forgotten how much I liked this plot! So, just, bear with me, please! Thanks.

DISCLAIMER: J.K Rowling owns it all. Everything except Willow!! Tee-hee!

* * *

Hermione was up before the other two the following morning. She had to find Willow and organise when they were going to do their homework. 

"Willow! I'm glad I've found you" Hermione exclaimed as she reached the Entrance Hall.

"Hermione, hey"

"What are we going to do about the homework?"

"Er, we do it?"

"We've got Malfoy, remember?"

"NO! I'd made my self forget. Well, what can we do? I mean, I don't want to be seen with him" Willow moaned.

"Me either"

"Yeah, like, I'd want to be seen with ye either"

Hermione knew that voice too well. It was cold and had a bit of a drawl.

"Malfoy?" Willow asked, not wanting to turn around.

"Yes sewer-breeze, it's me. Who else would be talking to you?" He scoffed.

"My name is Sebreeze!" Willow said indignantly, turning to face him.

"What was that sewer-breeze?"

"Shut up Ferret, at least neither of us is a Malfoy" Hermione spat at him.

"You couldn't be a Malfoy, you Granger, are a mudblood, and Mudbloods are never Malfoys"

"Shut up!" Willow screeched at him. A few first years passing by ran in the opposite direction. "Okay, we're gonna do the homework tonight, during dinner, in the library"

"During dinner?" Malfoy questioned, folding his arms across his chest and raising one eyebrow.

"Yes, because then there's less chance of being spotted with you!"

"Right, see you later, Mudblood, Sewer-Breeze, have a horrible day!" Malfoy pushed them both into the Great Hall.

Hermione said goodbye to Willow and sat down next to Ron, Harry was talking to Angelina.

"Hermione, you've got something on your back"

"What?" Hermione asked tiredly.

"There's something on your back. Here" Ron peeled something off Hermiones robe. It was a note. It read: _WARNING! Mudblood is near!_

"I'm gonna kill that Ferret with the heaviest book I can get my hands on!" Hermione shrieked. Ron had gotten out of his seat, ready to charge over to Malfoy but Hermione pulled him back into his seat.

"Leave it go, I'll kill him, at dinner" She then explained the study plan her and Willow had organised.

"Okay, just make sure, you use a big book, maybe A History of Magic?" Ron asked, cracking his knuckles.

"No, I was thinking Hogwarts; A History" Hermione said, smiling slightly, "Listen, Ron, I'm really sorry about how I reacted when you said you were going to ask Luna out. I think you'll be perfect together"

"Really?" Ron asked, his ears reddening slightly.

"Really" Hermione confirmed, "Go ask her out"

Ron looked up at Harry who was making his way down the table. He sat opposite them.

"Ron, mate, go ask her out!" He said, helping himself to some toast.

Ron grinned at his best friend. Hermione gave him a hug and then pushed him towards the Ravenclaw table. She watched him ask Luna to go for a walk outside and then they left together.

"So, think she'll say yes?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah, who wouldn't?! No, she will, she really likes him and they're perfect!"

"Do you like Ron?" Harry asked after a short silence. Hermione dropped her fork.

"What? NO! Why would you ask that?"

"Because you said ''who wouldn't'' and you hugged him!"

"WHAT?! So because I hugged him, I like him?? He's a friend, my best friend, and why should I justify myself to you of all people? I mean you should know we're just friends" Hermione fumed, wondering where this had come from.

"Well was that you and Ron are 'just friends' or you and me?"

"WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES IT MAKE? WE'RE ALL 'JUST FRIENDS'!" Hermione screamed at him. The hall became very quiet. Then, Hermione grabbed a slice of toast and left the Great Hall. Harry just stared after her, with a dumb expression on his face.

"What was he on about?" Hermione whispered vehemently to herself, "As if I like Ron that way…he's Ron!"

She charged up the marble staircase to her first class, History of Magic. Ron was there already.

"Ron! How did things go with Luna?"

"Great. We're dating, kinda!"

"That's fantastic!" Hermione congratulated him by hugging him. When she let go, she saw Harry staring at them.

"Not this again!" She moaned and then entered the classroom and took a seat near the front.

"Not what again?" Ron asked as he sat next to Hermione.

"Harry has this idea in his head that I like you, as in _like_ like you-"

"What-?"

"Yeah, and that when I hug you, I'm actually expressing my deeply hidden love or something like that" Hermione said loudly as Harry sat infront of them.

Ron then proceeded in sending Harry a note, it was very long. And took him most of the double class to write, he then sealed it so only Harry could read it. Halfway through the second class, He managed to get it to Harry. Hermione, didn't really notice as she was enthralled in what they wee learning in todays class.

The bell rang and Hermione packed up her stuff and headed for Arithmancy. She didn't look back at Harry as she left.

At lunch, Hermione sat with Ginny, Dean, Neville and Seamus. Ron was outside with Luna and Harry was nowhere to be seen. After half an hour Hermione decided she'd go to the library.

"Bye guys! Thanks for letting me sit with you"

"No problem. Bye"

"Bye Gin!"

Hermione then left the Great Hall and headed for the fourth floor. She pulled back the tapestry that can take you to Gryffindor tower and saw two people kissing.

"Er…sorry" She said and exited again, but then remembered seeing that unruly black hair nearly everyday day. She pulled it back.

"Harry!" She asked cautiously.

Next second Harrys head appeared over the other.

"Hermione!"

He had lipstick on his collar and looked as though he'd been thoroughly enjoying himself before the interruption.

"What are you- CHO!" Hermione shrieked as Cho Chang had turned around and Hermione had seen her face, she gave Hermione a dirty look, and then gazed adoringly up at Harry.

"Well…yeah…bye" Hermione managed. She left the hidden corridor and ran down the many staircases until she was outside. She ran until she was at the lake. Then she collapsed onto the grass.

"Cho? I thought that was over?" She wondered aloud.

Hermione kept replaying the scene over and over in her head. She felt as though, she'd lost something, and would never get it back. It was like, something in her had died.

"Why do I feel like this, though? I mean, he's just Harry!" Hermione sat there, losing all sense of time. It was only when the sky began to darken, she relaised she had missed all her afternoon classes.

"How could that've happened?"

She looked at her watch, it was seven o clock. Dinner was on. Hermiones stomach grumbled, but then she remembered she had to go to the library during dinner with Willow and Malfoy. Grudgingly she set off up to the castle. When she reached the library she heard a commotion, coming from its depths. Hermione followed the sound and saw it was Willow and Malfoy, and he spotted her.

"Oh, look, you're alive. Shame"

"Shut up Ferret"

"Hermione, Ferret face here, says you weren't in any class since lunch, is that true?"

"Yeah"

"But – why?"

"I lost track of time"

"Oh, you missed out on the gossip then"

"What gossip?"

"Have you seen Harry?"

Hermione paused, "No"

"Well, him and Cho Chang, they're back together. Micheal Corner found them wrapped around each other in a hidden passageway!"

Hermione feigned interest, "Really, when?"

"During lunch!"

"Yeah, fantastic, Potty's the main man again isn't it? Can this day get any better?" Malfoy asked them sarcastically.

"Can we just do our homework and get out of here?" Hermione asked him.

"My pleasure Granger"

Surprisingly, they worked well together. Well except for when Malfoy called Willow sewer-breeze and Hermione kicked him in the shin and a huge bruise formed. Then half an hour later he'd called Hermione a mudblood and Willow had hit him with her bag, that was full of books, and Hermione smacked him over the head with her copy of Hogwarts; A History, and when he kept muttering names under his breath. But otherwise, it was smooth sailing. They finished at nine after getting Madame Pince to leave the library open for an extra hour.

"Well, night Hermione, Malfoy"

"Night Willow, Malofy"

"See ya Sewer-Breeze, Mudblood" It happened in a flash of gold light. Hermione shielded her eyes from the glare and when it had passed took her hand down and saw Willow, looking torn between laughing or crying, and Malfoy, except he wasn't Malfoy. He was gold, and a statue. He was still alive because his eyes were flicking from Willow to Hermione, they looked fearful.

"Willow, what did you do?" Hermione asked, unsure whether or not to laugh.

"What did I do? What did you do?"

"Well it was one time too many for me"

"Same" Willow agreed. She looked back at Malfoy, "He's harmless really!"

"You're just saying that because he's a statue and can't move or talk!"

"Yeah, but still!"

"What'll we do Willow?"

"I dunno. What spell did you cast Mione?" Willow asked her friend.

"I just turned him gold! What did you cast?"

"One that was in the book we've just read!"

"You cast a spell from runes?" Hermione asked, she looked at Malfoy whose eyes had widened and if he could talk would be moaning.

"Yeah, it was page 330"

Hermione opened the book to the said page.

"Okay, it says, roughly translated: _For fun. Musical Statues. Will last at least 12 hours_"

"At least?! What're we going to do?" Willow shrieked.

"Um, one of us will have to take him, hide him, and as much as it pains me to say this, protect him" Hermione said diplomatically.

"Okay, I think it should be me"

"Will-"

"NO, I cast the spell; I'll take responsibility for it"

"Okay, but I'll meet you in the morning and lunch and dinner to see if he's still like…a…well, you know!" Hermione said.

"Good idea! Can you help me?"

Hermione cast a reducing spell on the statue of Malfoy.

"Thanks" Willow said as she picked up the statue that was no longer life-size but around arms length.

"See you tomorrow Will"

"See you Mione!"

Hermione left and headed straight for Gryffindor tower. She could not wait to sleep so that she could wake up and it would be time to eat!

As she entered the portrait hole, she heard Harry and Ron; she stayed in its shadows.

"…unfair on her if you're not being sincere!" Ron was saying.

"But I'm not insincere, I just-"

"Don't want to date her, but want to use her whenever you're lonely?"

"Well, when you put it like that it seems bad"

"That's 'cause it is Harry! Have you seen Hermione since History of Magic? She hasn't been in any class"

"Yeah, she walked in on us before Micheal-"

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"Sheesh, I didn't think it was that big a deal"

"It's not, it's a megadeal!"

"Why, we're 'just friends' aren't we?"

"Oh, not that again - just drop it, and for the sake of our friendship, I'm telling you now, leave her alone!"

"Protecting your crush?" Harry asked. Hermione drew in a breath, Harry had crossed the line, and he knew it. Ron pushed him against the wall.

"You know full well, I'm practically in love with Luna. And for now, I'm the only one who knows about your crush on her, so you better stop saying things like that, or I could 'accidentally' let it slip" Ron growled at his best friend.

He went up to his dormitory, shortly followed by Harry, who looked pale and troubled, in the firelight.

Hermione snuck up to her dormitory to sleep. But she couldn't, she was trying to figure out who Harry had a crush on, and why he was dating Cho, or was he dating her?? The thoughts plagued Hermione for most of the night. She thought of Malfoy as a statue after an hour or so, and then began to laugh; she had to cover her mouth with her pillow she was laughing so much. Lavender stirred but Hermione couldn't stop laughing. Eventually she fell asleep but only for a few hours. Hermione couldn't wait for breakfast, and to see how Willow was coping with the golden Malfoy!

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked it! Sorry it's short. But I'm about to go back to school, and just really wanted to update!! I know Hermione's a bit slow, not picking up it was her or whatever, but she's not meant to know. . .yet! Also, don't be too hard on HArry, he's very confused and agitated at the moment. Also, lets hope the Cho thing doesn't last that long...or will it?? DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!!! Just please let me know what you think! I welcome constructive crititsim – though not _all_ the time!! Hint Hint!! 

**Love Always,**

FirebolTPheoniX

Xx oo xX Xx oo xX

**REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! thanks!!  
**


End file.
